


Meidos Make The Best Waifus

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Aren't meidos the best?





	Meidos Make The Best Waifus

On request by anonymous feedback from Literotica.

 

_This feedback was sent by: Anonymous_

_Comments:_  
_I was wondering if you would try writing a MGE Shoggoth story. Guy discover Shoggoth, at first he is freak outed and uncomfortable, than she slowly seduce him through loyal devotion and service._

_thx for writing XD_

 

Fetishes: maid, meido, maid outfits, romance, love

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, shoggoth

 

You sighed as you inserted your key into the door, turning it first one way and then the other. The key turned in the lock. You pushed your door open and entered your home, looking around to admire the video game posters you had placed all over the walls in lieu of picture frames and flowers.

Your job’s demands were becoming well above your pay grade. You didn’t know why they were putting so much strain on you. Sure, you knew how to use office suites, especially the spreadsheets you needed to compile the financial data, and you were the fastest typist the office had for now. That didn’t mean every little bitch could pile work on you because they felt lazy. It was so exasperating.

You recalled what your businessman father had said. ‘It’s lonely at the top, and there’s always plenty of space. Go make it big, son.’

Great advice, Dad. You didn’t tell me it would be so lonely with a moderate amount of talent. No bragging intended.

You sigh as you step inside, wondering what to make for dinner. You didn’t have much from your meagre salary, only enough to pay the rent and one meal a day. The posters and a few other decorations were from your more magnanimous friends, and your parents had left you a few other props. It was enough to survive, but not to thrive.

You walked into your kitchen, heading for one of the cabinets and opening it. You picked up a packet of garlic kievs from the top shelf, and then turned around. And froze in surprise.

The kitchen was clean. Far cleaner than you ever left it. Not that it was a mess when you were done, you always cleaned up after yourself, but you were quite unable to leave the kitchen as spotless as when you first moved into the house, like it was now.

You hesitated, and then walked to the oven. You opened it to pop in the kievs, and were met with the same little surprise. The oven was absolutely spotless. Even if you bought it when it was new, it couldn’t be this clean.

You stared. How was this possible? You knew that you hadn’t done that. The last time you picked up a bottle of Windex or W5 to clean the kitchen, you smeared the dirt a little more than you cleaned it. Oh well, maybe you could figure it out later.

You placed the kievs on the tray and slid it inside, and then closed the oven door. You turned around and came to a halt.

The floor was pulsing as if it was alive.

Liquid started streaming over the floor, making the tiles look like they were alive, and then collected into a shape. It morphed upwards, forming a set of tentacle-like legs with mouths, and then formed a narrow, slim waist above it. It kept growing, developing a set of healthy, mature breasts, and then a slender neck above it. The slime mutated over the neck to form a pointed chin, face with wide cheeks and soft, round, bluish eyes. The irises weren’t blue – her entire eye was. There were no real parts to call an iris or a pupil, or her cornea. It was clear she wasn’t human. You took a step back from her, your hand groping behind you for a weapon.

An outfit started forming on her body, starting at the tops of her legs. A white frill appeared to cover her thighs, then a white apron on the rest of her. Frilly bows appeared at her sides, the back of her neck, and finally on her waist. She clasped her hands together, her head bowed. She raised it slowly and looked into your eyes, noticing you standing in front of her. A smile crossed her face, the kind a waifu gives her husbando when he’s leaving for work or when he gets back from office. She bent at the waist and bowed, the smile never leaving her face.

‘Good evening, Master,’ she said, interlacing her fingers. ‘Would you like me to take over the cooking? As you can see, the kitchen is already spotless.’

Master? Cooking? Your brain took a while to catch up with her. Your arms dropped to your sides and you opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You tried again.

‘How did you get in here?’ you ask.

The woman’s voice shook a bit, though her gaze and words remained steady. ‘I’m sorry I breached your privacy, Master, but I’m here to take care of you.’

‘Take care of me?’ you demanded. ‘You’re not from one of those mail – um, maid order bride agencies, huh? Or a trick from my friends? How could you even be real –’

She moves forwards with surprising speed, standing in front of you in a split second. It was like she slid across the floor. She probably had, since she was definitely made of slime. You knew that now since she had taken your hand and was holding it up to her face. You felt your hand sink into hers. Literally. Your flesh and fingers could be seen inside her slime. Panicking, you pulled back. Your hand came out of hers with a wet, slopping noise. You shook it hard, wondering if it had infected you or something.

She placed a hand on your shoulder. You flinched and tried to twist away, but she had a surprisingly good grip. You couldn’t get free.

Her face took on a rather sad expression. She reached out and wrapped her slimy arms around your neck, pulling you closer to her and resting your face between her breasts. She slid her arms under your shoulders, placing them in your armpits, and wrapped them around your back, a little below your neck.

‘Is my body not to your liking, Master?’ she asked, her voice sounding melancholic and a little upset. ‘I’m not here to upset or hurt you. I’m only here to keep you safe, hygienic, and happy. Please believe me.’

You opened your mouth to object, but she was already lifting you up and carrying you to the dining table. You let out a few squawks of protest. She leaned down and placed her lips on your forehead, leaving the imprint of a light kiss on you.

‘It’ll be okay, Master,’ she said, her fingers running through your hair. You were too surprised to talk, though, and simply let her carry you away. She placed you gently on one of the chairs and stepped away, bowing to you. You sat there, stunned at this sudden turn of events. She moved behind you and started massaging your shoulders, whispering pillow talk near your face.

‘Master is so good … Master’s body feels warm … Master needs love and care too … his meido will provide him with whatever he wants … please don’t turn me away, Master … I’m here to serve you … I exist only for you, Master …’

If you could think clearly, you would have labelled her ‘yandere’ and tossed her out like trash. You were too tired and fazed to demand some respect for your privacy and your home. You buried your face in your hands and rubbed your eyes wearily. The strange being who had walked into your home and life leaned forward and pressed her head into your neck. You felt a cool, wet sensation where she was resting, and more soothing words. You sighed. She was definitely in the category of ‘intruder’ at the moment, but your weariness and lethargy at having to put up with nagging coworkers for a month was clouding your judgement. You reached up and patted her head with one hand, the other placed in your lap. She might be an unexpected visitor, but your lonely heart was screaming out for some sympathy and understanding. Almost anyone who could provide it was now a possible ally, friend, or lover. And something told you she could become all three. Even though never having met a mamono before, you wondered how sinking your dick into a slime would work at all.

The woman stood up as the oven pinged, and walked to the kitchen. You heard the door open and some clattering. The chinking of spoons, knives and forks continued for a while, and then she appeared. She was carrying the food on one of your finest plates. Not just that, it was garnished with tomatoes, onions, and cucumbers. There was a knife, fork, and spoon placed at perfect 120º angles to each other on the plate. The kievs were coated lightly in butter and were steaming gently, three long cuts across them to let the heat escape. Two pieces of still-warm toast were set at the side.

You gaped at the plate as she set it down in front of you. How did she manage to do that in such record time? You generally stood in front of the oven and scarfed down the food in minutes, too hungry or tired to think about decorating it in this fashion. 

‘Is everything to your liking, Master?’ asked the woman, walking over to your side and clasping her hands together.

‘It …’ You were speechless. No one had ever done that much for you. It was tricky enough to get someone to give you a cup of coffee at work. Everyone was quite happy to ask you to get them some, but they were always busy when you wanted one. Even when they were about to get a coffee of their own!

‘It’s marvellous,’ you said. And you meant it. This woman whom you barely knew had taken a lot of trouble to prepare you a meal (in seconds, nonetheless), and arranged it like a restaurant waiter. You were still taken aback at her sudden appearance in your home, but it wasn’t easy to turn down some TLC when offered out of the blue. Especially when you were already starving for it.

The woman smiled. Her smile was really beautiful. More than any human you knew or cared about. She was beaming all over, clearly digging your praise. She placed a hand where her heart was, and to your surprise, you saw a trail of wetness leak down her cheek. Strange behaviour from someone you just met, but when you recalled your own treatment, you guessed that others may have treated her as badly for being nonhuman. Seriously, if humans let go of their humanity, they’d be a lot better and more pleasant to live with.

‘Th-Thank you, Master,’ said the woman, wiping her face hastily. ‘Please don’t mind me, I – well, it doesn’t matter. Please dig in.’ She gestured to the plate.

You reached out a hand and lifted the fork and knife. You cut a slice of a kiev and raised it to your mouth. As you were about to chomp it down, you felt a cool touch on your wrist. You looked at it and saw a slimy hand wrapped around you. You reached a hand up and stroked the back of her hand, smiling at her.

‘What is it?’ you asked, rubbing her hand.

‘Please allow me to assist you, Master,’ she said, raising her arms and morphing them. She formed a plate out of her hand, using the other to create a knife and fork. She cut the kievs with her mutated body and raised a piece to your mouth. You opened your mouth and ate it off the fork , savouring the taste of the bits of tomato and cucumbers mixed with them. You eagerly accept the next morsel she gives you, your weariness and exhaustion disappearing as the taste of the food invigorated you. You ate from a seemingly endless supply of chicken on the plate as she fed you, thoughts of everything else forgotten apart from finishing everything on your plate. When the last morsel was gone and you were licking the fork clean, you came back to Earth and blushed a little as you realised how good the food was. You let your new maid slide the morphed fork out of you as you gave it a last lick. You felt her give a shudder as you ate a piece of tomato left on one prong of the fork. Odd. Could she feel something from your tongue on her?

You gripped the armrests of your chair and prepared to stand up. The armrests, however, suddenly felt very cool and slimy. Taken aback, you jerked upright and looked at the chair. It was completely blue and formed out of slime, but was as perfect as a real chair. Every detail was perfect. The legs, arms, carvings, and the backrest felt much more comfortable than your bedroom armchair. You turned around and saw the woman’s head sticking out of the top of the chair. She was smiling at you, although it seemed more lustful now than pleased. You looked around and spotted your original chair lying a few feet away. You hadn’t even realised that she had removed it from under you.

‘What – I mean, who are you?’ you asked. ‘How can you do all this?’

‘I am called a shoggoth, Master,’ said the woman. ‘And my name is Liana. I would be honoured to serve you for eternity.’

‘Serve??!!!’ you said. ‘Thank you, but I don’t see you or anyone that way. I don’t want a slave or servant, I can take care of myself, really.’

She interrupted your rant by hugging you close to her, her arms popping out of the seat of the chair and wrapping around your waist. She hummed soothingly to you, probably a tune from her native language or place.

‘Didn’t you like the meal, Master?’ she asked.

‘I-I did,’ you admitted. ‘It was the best I ever had. Thank you for making it in such a short while. When you fed me – it was like knowing someone cared for me again. But I couldn’t let you keep doing this for me forever even if you enjoy it. It’s not right.’

‘It’s a matter of our choices, Master, not right or wrong,’ said the shoggoth, smiling at you like your mother did all those years ago when she was alive. You missed her. A lot. Maybe someone had sent Liana in her place so you would feel cared for. ‘And I chose to come here. I don’t know about humans’ and their belief in destiny, but if you believe in it, I know my destiny is to remain with you and keep you happy. And you haven’t kidnapped me or forced me to do this. Do you accept me as your maid?’

You hesitated. ‘I really don’t want to force you into anything. Are you sure?’

Her arms tightened around you, making you sink further into the chair she had made with her body. ‘Yes, Master. I know I want you with me, and I’m already yours.’

You leaned back and rested your head against her. Your head sank a little into her slime. It didn’t even feel slimy, though, it was very cool and pleasant. You felt like you were taking a really slow dive into a pool in the summer. It felt wonderful.

‘Yes,’ you said, her warmth and affection making you give in. ‘You’ve been one of the best and sweetest, um …’

‘We’re called mamono, though some of your Order followers call us monster girls.’

‘Well, then, the best mamono I’ve met,’ you finished. ‘Better than any other friend or girlfriend I’ve had. If you don’t have a problem with this arrangement, nor do I.’

Liana smiled and pulled you closer. ‘As you wish, Master. Would you like to sleep now?’

You nodded.

Liana morphed back into her normal form, standing behind you to ensure you didn’t fall over. She took hold of your arm and began walking to the bedroom, her hands stroking and feeling you as if to make sure you’re really there.

When you were inside the bedroom, she gave your arm a gentle squeeze as you were about to walk to your bed. ‘Allow me, Master,’ she said, walking to your bed and shifting it aside. She clapped her hands once and it disappeared with a pop.

You gaped at the empty spot the bed was on. ‘But …’

Liana gave you a reassuring smile. ‘It’s all right, Master, the bed isn’t in some extra-dimensional universe. It is very much around here, in a secret pocket dimension. I can make it come back, vanish into slipspace, or sent it back to where you bought it so you can recover its cost. Right now, I am everything to you the way you are to me. Would you like to see?’

Before you could respond, she began changing shape again. Her arms and legs morphed into the legs of a bed and settled on the floor. Her breasts expanded, growing larger and larger until they looked like the pillows on a double bed. Her stomach stretched and formed a base and fluffed itself up to form a mattress. Her head grew and expanded until it was the shape of a bedhead, beautifully carved like an antique. You stood staring as she moved herself around, the mattress and bed frame shaking up and down as she settled herself. 

‘Your bed is ready, Master,’ said Liana’s voice, though her mouth wasn’t visible anywhere. You looked around, even at the ceiling. You were used to her maid form, so obviously expecting a bed to talk would be weird. ‘It’s all right, Master, I’m very much here to serve you, I’m just in a different form. You won’t be able to see my mouth until I change back. Please make yourself comfortable.’

You approached the bed slowly, wondering how it would hold. Not that you were fat or anything, but surely slime couldn’t be all that strong when it bent so easily, right?

You turned around and sat on the bed, bouncing up and down a little to test it. There was a slight gasp from the bedhead.

Holy. Shit.

Your old bed didn’t even compare to this. This one didn’t even feel slimy. It was soft, cozy, and comfortable. The mattress was really springy. Springy enough to make you bounce high enough to do a backflip if you had cared to try. The bed was one of the best money couldn’t buy. You swung your legs up and lay down. The feeling as you sank back into the soft mattress and rested your head against her ‘pillows’ was amazing. Nothing could beat this.

You tossed and turned, adjusting yourself until you were comfortable. The bed kept gasping and moaning as if it was enjoying your movements. Maybe Liana really liked this. You finally settled on the position of lying on your right with your legs drawn up and your hands under your head. You sighed, your weary body feeling lighter than a feather as you tucked yourself in. The bed gasped some more and moved around, making you smile. You could get used to this.

‘Goodnight, Master,’ said Liana, sounding as if she was just about to finish masturbating. 

‘Goodnight, Liana,’ you said, chuckling. 

‘Please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything else, Master,’ said Liana, a slight moan interrupting her sentence. ‘I don’t need to sleep, so don’t worry about waking me up.’

A flash of mischief occurred to you. You reached up and sank your fingers into one of the pillows, grinning to yourself. The resulting gasp and sharp intake of breath gave you encouragement to go on. You started massaging both her pillow-breasts with your hands, turning over on your front and sinking your face into the mattress. It felt really soft and springy. Screw your old bed, you were selling it tomorrow.

You kept kneading your hands into her breasts, enjoying the little moans and gasps she kept letting out. She was clearly loving this. You grinned into the bed as you grasped them as if you were pinching a woman’s nipples, and then pulled the material towards you. She let out an almost orgasmic moan, and you giggled with your face in the sheets. Teasing her like this was kind of turning you on, too, as you felt from your pants stretching outwards. Your tent was pressing into the bed, desperate for release. You probably needed to go to the bathroom for a quick wank before you soiled the sheets. Then again, it might just get absorbed in her slime and make her grow. The thought of you shooting your own slime into her and making her grow and grow until she was a fabled giantess ready to chase you off her beanstalk. The thought made you chuckle as you fondled that delectable bosom.

‘P-Please, Master,’ gasped Liana, her breaths coming in short, shallow gasps. ‘N-No more. Or do you want to relieve your lust with me? I-I could do so many things to you that no human could. If-if you want it, of course –’

Her words made you think hard. You were horny and needed release. But you did feel a little pervy doing this to someone you hardly knew. You could probably just learn more about her before deciding to bump naughties together, but of course your cock was begging you to take the easy way out.

Regretfully, you pushed your boner back down and decided not to risk spoiling things for both of you just yet. You might just be overwhelmed with gratitude and have lost control over some of your emotions due to her appearing and taking care of you. Not that you doubted her intentions, she hadn’t done anything suspicious … yet. You felt that you might be taking advantage of her willingness, and she didn’t have to do anything you demanded just because she had stated she would.

You turned to your left side and shook your head. ‘It’s fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle, Liana. Goodnight.’

You head a disapproving sniff from the shoggoth as you eyes closed, and you drifted into a slumber, you cheek pressed against those soft pillows. (Mmmmm.) ‘Such a gentleman …’

 

*********************

 

‘Did you sleep well, Master?’ asked Liana, walking across the kitchen to pour the coffee as the coffee maker finished brewing the freshly ground beans.

‘Yes,’ you replied, smiling at her. ‘Oh – and morning, dear.’

Her faint smile lifted the corners of her full mouth as she focused on pouring your invigorating beverage without spilling it. ‘Good morning, Master.’

You waited for her to pour your coffee, and then followed her to the table. She set it down on the table and then stood near it, her eyes closing as she once again turned into the chair you were now so familiar and comfortable with. You sat down and she started her usual chore of feeding you your meals. Breakfast was toast, marmalade, chicken wings, and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream she prepared from scratch. You never ceased to marvel at how efficient she was.

Liana had proved to be nothing but an asset to you. Her comforting presence, warm, amiable personality, and caring nature had won you over. She never complained or nagged you about anything. If anything, it was you who were being moody or down in the dumps over pointless stuff. Her comforting touches and backrubs, or the words of comfort and encouragement she whispered to you when you felt low were the only reason you were getting through your life. You were almost ashamed at how you had suspected her earlier. You actually explained it to her, about how you had felt about her the first night you met and thought she was going to hurt you or decide to rob you … of your sanity. You had an idea about how lustful mamono were and felt it applied to all of them. You apologized and begged her forgiveness. Her only answer was to grip your shoulder and pull you into a wet hug with her chin on your shoulder, her own shaking and a trickle of wetness falling on your shirt. It was the answer you needed. She must have been mistreated by another human she met. And she still didn’t hold any grudge, she simply stroked your scalp and whispered, ‘Master has accepted me … I’m so happy …’

You swore you would never see her come to harm or let her cry again.

After you finished eating, you grabbed your laptop, kissed Liana on the cheek and walked out, waving her goodbye. She stood at the door, wiping her eyes and waving back to you, her face wreathed in smiles. Her last words before you backed your car out of the driveway and purred down the road were something you would remember for a while.

‘Be careful, Master …’

 

********************

 

You reached work in record time. No traffic, no cursing, and no trouble. Why couldn’t every day be your birthday?

You walked into your cubicle and booted up your office PC. You waited for the long lines of programming on the screen to disappear. It showed your login screen after a few minutes. You typed in your password and the login screen evaporated, showing your new desktop wallpaper.

Liana.

You had changed your phone, laptop, and even your office PC’s screensavers and desktops to a picture of Liana standing in the kitchen while she was carrying out various tasks. One had her stirring your coffee, another had her balancing a plate of toast in one hand and French fries in the other, and a third had her blushing as she was bent over the washing machine, about to put your clothes in. Her own clothes never seemed to get dirty, something she wouldn’t explain and you couldn’t find after hours of Internet searches. She blushed and whined when you said you wanted a few pictures to remember her by. You had to keep insisting that you wouldn’t use it for any nefarious purposes before she agreed to let you photograph her. She kept blushing and hiding her face, so it took you half an hour to get the pictures you wanted, but at least you had them now. When you swiped through them, she insisted they weren’t that good and you might need new ones to remember her by. You hugged her to your side, brushing her ‘hair’ behind her ear and saying the photograph was just a means to remember her – she was fresh in your memory forever. She let out a cute whine and buried her face in your chest, her arms around your waist while murmuring, ‘Master loves me so much … I don’t deserve to have him do this …’

You placed a hand on her head, telling her that the light she had brought in your life was worth much more than she gave herself credit for. She didn’t need to believe she wasn’t worthy of you. You were made for each other.

Your musings were interrupted by your coworker waving a hand in front of your face energetically. Poor bastard must have been trying to get your attention for a while.

‘Hey, pal.’

‘Good to see you, Alan.’

‘Who’s the chick?’

‘Her? Oh, she moved in with me last week. Name of Liana.’

‘Looks odd … um … oh, wait, is she a mamono?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Species?’

‘Shoggoth.’

‘Ah, the maid ones! Like kikimora, eh?’

You nodded. You’d read about them online. They were some of the most submissive and gentle monsters around, though the yeti or holstaur counted too.

‘Congrats, bro, glad you found her.’

‘Oh, she found me.’

‘Of course. Even the ones with soft hearts aggressively seek out mates.’

‘Yeah.’ You chuckled. ‘You don’t find shoggoths, the shoggoths find you.’

You shared a good laugh and some backslapping at that as you went back to work, seeing your supervisor walking in from the other end.

 

***********************

 

You smiled as you took the bouquet of flowers from the florist near your house,  
paying him and holding them in your arms as you set off in the direction of home.

You couldn’t wait to see Liana again. Her smile, her voice, her caresses were all that mattered now. You walked to the lane which led to home, your thoughts filled with the cute things you and Liana would do when you were back inside home sweet home. 

You walked within a few metres of your doorstep, and then froze. A masked figure holding a gun in one hand and a sword in the other dropped down, seemingly from thin air.. The figure was followed by several others jumping down from trees, dropping from buildings, and swinging on vines.

You were surrounded in minutes.

You gripped the flowers harder and stared them down. You couldn’t afford to show fear or beg for your life. You would go down fighting if you had to. You drew yourself up to your full height, staring them down. You would bring down whoever you could, for you, and for Liana.

Liana …

You almost choked up at the thought of her. What would happen when she found your lifeless body on the ground, covered in stab wounds by these brutes. No. No. No! Things couldn’t end so badly when they had just begun …

A figure stepped forward, parting the ring of ninjas surrounding you. He walked forward, stepping in front of you with a haughty sneer on his face.

Alan.

‘Alan?!!!’ you sputtered, too shocked to speak much. ‘What are you doing here? Why did you hire these goons?’

Alan walked right up to you. He jabbed a finger in your chest and rotated it back and forth.

‘One look at your PC at work for a week told me enough,’ he said coldly. ‘I figured out your password by watching you type it. It’s pathetically short. You’ve been placing pictures of your maid there and switching between them every hour or so. Who is she? Did you kidnap her or something?’

You were speechless. ‘Alan, she appeared in front of me a week ago and chose to stay there herself. What’s it to you anyway?’

Alan raised his finger and points it in your face, almost touching your nose. You backed away and raised your arms. The army of ninjas moves forward, raising their weapons. 

‘Just tell us what we want to know and we won’t hurt you,’ he said. ‘Where did she come from? Why does she look so slimy and inhuman? Why does she act like a servant? Is she some old relation you blackmailed in school or what? If you’re clean, we’ll let you go.’

You tightened your lips. Who did this jackass think he was?

‘Fuck you, Alan,’ you replied, disgusted. ‘I know you haven’t liked me ever since you joined, judging by the way you refuse to work with me or lend me stuff when I need it, but you won’t hold this over me. Take your minions and fuck off.’

Alan growled in rage. He whipped out two katanas and swung them around. You clenched your fists. The guy had practice in swordplay. He could even swing the katanas in midair while kicking behind him, so sneaking up behind him wasn’t an option. You braced yourself.

‘Fine,’ said Alan. ‘We’ll get it out of your little maid once we’re done with you. And she’ll belong to me. Take him, boys!’

He rushed at you and swung the sword at your shoulder, meaning to cut you diagonally. You stepped aside and grabbed his arm, twisting his wrist upon itself. He screamed in agony.

Odd. You didn’t recall being that fast before. Maybe your love for Liana was working. You bent his wrist further, making him drop the sword and scream even more. You leaned in towards his face, a grim expression covering yours.

‘Listen, asshole,’ you said, ‘she chose to come to me. She’s a guiding light, a beacon in my life, and I won’t give her up. Not for you, not for these jerks, and not for our boss. So take these monkeys and go back to your maid hentais.’

You punched him in the face, and turned around to give him a whiplash kick in the chest. He dropped his other sword as he flew backwards, ploughing into some of the ninjas. They all dropped to the ground, groaning and struggling to get back up.

Unfortunately, when you attack in the front, you should always cover your six. Like now.

Alan got up, his nose bleeding. Wheezing, he pointed at you.

‘Slash him to ribbons!’ he yelled.

Huh? Oh, wait, you needed to watch your back.

You turned around as a swordsman behind you slashed diagonally downwards. You leaped back, avoiding the blow. However, he was too fast for any counterattacks. He began slashing his weapon at you in random patterns, many of them grazing you. Damn, this guy was good.

He swiped his sword at your feet, and you leaped into the air. He turned around and flipped over, rolling sideways in the air to direct a slash at your midsection. You pulled your stomach back, but he managed to cut through your shirt.

Both of you landed back on solid ground, and he resumed attacking, keeping his guard up. You couldn’t block him or risk attacking. The sharp end of the blade was always aimed at you, so punching or kicking him would cause you more damage. He kept making short swings at you, ensuring you were on the defensive. You couldn’t win like this if he kept you that cautious.

The two of you remained at it for a while, him swiping at you and you avoiding. You ducked under one of his blows and rolled under his sword, coming up behind him. You managed to kick him in the back, but as he rolled, he spun on the ground and swiped at your legs, chopping through them in a spectacular spray of blood and leaving you without your pins. Walking would be a little tricky now unless you got prosthetics.

Or at least, it would have happened if not for a strange vision.

The sword passed cleanly through you without cutting you. Exactly in that way. It went through you as if you were water or air, failing to cut anything at all. The swordsman came up standing, looking triumphantly at you to see the damage he had done.

The expression on his face was priceless when he saw you were completely unharmed.

He charged at you with a yell. You stood your ground this time and leaned forward. He reached you and started slashing and swiping his sword in complex patterns, intending to chop you up bit by bit so your body would be in wolf-sized bites.

It was not forthcoming. His sword passed through you each time he swung it, leaving you with zero damage. He stopped and gaped at you, wondering what had happened. He raised his sword again and charged, bringing it down on your shoulder. You raised a hand and blocked the sword, holding it in your bare hand without any cuts or bleeding. His shocked look turned to horror as you twisted the blade up, sending it spinning into the air. You grabbed the handle as it came down and hurled it at him like a throwing knife. It struck him in the chest, emerging out of his spine and cutting it in half. He gurgled, bleeding from the mouth and nose, and slumped over, his lifeless body hitting the ground.

Alan and the rest of the masked freaks stared at you, intimidated. You flexed your fingers and raised them to your eyes. There was no difference in how they looked, and yet you were changed. What was going on? How did it happen? You were now invulnerable to most attacks, even firearms, it seemed. No bullet could penetrate you when you weren’t exactly flesh and blood. It would just go through you.

‘H-how?’ said Alan, his mouth agape. ‘How could you have gained superpowers like that? No human can survive bullets or blades. You shouldn’t be alive after all that!’

You raised your hands and formed them into fists, and then pointed at Alan.

‘I have survived,’ you said coolly. ‘Whatever you throw at me will now fail, you dickhead. I’ve a half a mind to finish you all off now, but I just might let you go if you let this incident go and get back home. Try to keep your big mouths shut, or I’ll find you. Now begone before I change my mind.’

Alan clenched his teeth and stepped forward. ‘No-no way. I have to know this secret. Come on, you can at least –’

‘That secret would be me,’ said a soft, feminine voice from the ground.

Everyone looked at the patch of earth between you and the ninjas. It was pulsing and glowing very quickly. A stream of liquid emerged from it, forming the shape of a mature woman in a maid outfit. The hair, eyes, mouth, breasts, hips, and legs formed very quickly, much faster than when Liana had first met you.

Liana stood between you and Alan, her arms raised to protect you and keep the ninjas back. They slowly stood up at a glance from Alan and took on attack poses. Liana turned her head to you, giving you the soft, caring smile you remembered so well, and then turned back to your foes.

‘I came here for Anon,’ she said quietly, a breathy sigh escaping her mouth as she took your name. ‘I live to serve him, and I exist for him and him only. You’ve got no reason to take him away from me, or me away from him. I will stay by his side forever. And you’ – she gave Alan a disgusted glance – ‘you will do a lot better finding someone of your own rather than trying to take a mamono away from her beloved. Once our man is chosen, we will accept no one else. Leave now. I don’t want to harm anyone or repeat myself.’

Alan chewed his lip. For a moment, it seemed he would listen to reason, but then the sneer crossed his face again. ‘You don’t decide what I do, maid. I know you can do better than this guy. I will bring him down doing whatever it takes, and then I will have you. Warriors, stay alert!’

The ninjas stood up and posed with their weapons towards you. Some of them swung their weapons threateningly.

Alan readied his katanas. ‘And now, attack!’

Liana sighed and bowed her head. ‘I’m sorry it had to end this way. Your memories of me should suffice for you, Alan.’

The ninjas attacked in an extremely coordinated fashion, swiping their swords through the air in a line and slicing through several parts of Liana’s body at the same time. The swords swiped through her head, neck, breasts, stomach, crotch, thighs, and calves. Nothing happened to her though, due to her amorphous nature. The ninjas overbalanced and fell over after failing to cut through your waifu. She looked down at them sadly, and sighed as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

‘My turn.’

Her tentacles swiped through the air, flying at the ninjas. They wrapped around their necks, tightening around their throats and cutting off their air supply. The ninjas gurgled and choked, dropping their weapons and grabbing the ropes around their necks, struggling to breathe. Liana tightened her tentacles further, and the air was filled with gurgling sounds as the unfortunate men and women were strangled to death. In around two minutes, every single ninja lay there twitching with their last breaths, an eerie death rattle escaping the ones who were already dead. Liana continued squeezing her tentacles harder, ensuring no one escaped.

Liana unwrapped her tentacles from the ninjas’ necks and withdrew them, letting the last woman in the ninja team drop down dead. Her hood fell off her head, showing a young face with long, blonde hair and a neatly combed fringe. Liana looked down at her and sighed again, bending down to close her eyes. 

‘It’s a shame she had to go,’ she said quietly. ‘But it was necessary. I hope that clears things up, Alan. Ready to give up?’

‘Never!’ snarled Alan.

He charged at your loving maid and extended his swords to slice through her neck and waist. They went through her without any effect, and he leaped right over her head. He flew through the air, turning around to attempt a swipe at her from behind and possibly destroy her core. A few tentacles whipped through the air as he floated over her, and wrapped around him. They trussed him up, grabbing his neck, waist and arms, pinning them to his sides, and pulled him close to her. He was held in front of Liana, kicking and struggling. He was even turning purple with the pressure she was placing on his throat.

‘You’ve lost,’ said Liana, holding Alan up in front of her. ‘But I don’t intend to take everything away from you. You could apologize now for trying to kill my husband and I’ll let you go. Or retain your dreams of conquering me and leave.’

‘Never,’ splutters Alan. ‘I hate this guy, and I won’t go down without a fight. Let me go!’

He kicked and struggled in Liana’s tentacles. She sighed and dropped him to the ground. He coughed, backing away from her and massaging his throat, an unending glare fixed on her.

‘You won’t stop being unreasonable,’ she said wearily. ‘Leave, and don’t bother us again.’

She turned around and stopped near you. She took your arm, that motherly smile spreading over her face, and began heading for home.

The two of you walked along in silence, several unspoken words communicated between you as you held hands. You raised a hand and caressed Liana’s cheek, a soft smile spreading over your face as you contemplated her. She raised her hand and interlaced her fingers with yours, squeezing your hand.

Your peaceful homecoming was interrupted by a scream of rage and the pounding of footsteps. The two of you turned around and saw Alan rushing at you with his katanas drawn. He lunged at you and sent the swords through your pecs, piercing them. Your new amorphous nature came to play again, though, and he simply passed through you with his swords, landing on the ground. He rolled over and came up standing. He turned around, ready to charge at you again, but a blur of tentacles flew out at him and wrapped him up again.

‘I told you to leave us alone,’ said Liana. ‘You don’t need to get so mad. I know several other mamono who would love to have you as well. I could even introduce you –’

‘Fuck. You.’ growled Alan, kicking and struggling as the tentacles cut off his air again. He raised the sword in his right hand and threw it at you. It passed through you and hit a tree trunk, sticking out of it horizontal to the ground.

Liana clenched her fists and dropped her head. ‘As you wish.’

*****************************

‘So the reason I survived is because my body became amorphous too, like yours?’ you asked in amazement.

Liana nodded. ‘Living with a mamono changes a man’s body to suit them, and theirs to suit him. He will also become more like the monster girl he is with. He will drink more with an oni, grow tougher than a mountain with ushi-onis, turn into a perfect male specimen who can fuck like a beast with a succubus, and become a cute little househusband with an amazoness. None of them are judged for who they are, and they are all perfect in their wives’ eyes.’

You smiled at her and squeeze her hand. ‘Thank you, Liana. You’ve brought so much into my life I don’t even appreciate. Your coming into my life hasn’t just brought me better support, you’ve even saved my life twice over today.’

Liana smiled back and made a shushing gesture, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. ‘You give yourself far less credit that what you are, dear. You brought light into my life at a moment of darkness when I was called a slut who thinks with her pussy, and an abomination by the members of the Order I met. I had to flee from them before they tried to shoot my core with arrows. That is when I met you. I felt you might be worth trying though I was about to give up, and I was right.‘

You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists at your sides. ‘The Order? They were the ones who insulted you? I’ll see to it that –’

Liana grabbed your arm and planted a soft, cool kiss on your lips. It soothed you and drew out some of the tension in your body. ‘Darling, as long as I have you, nothing can break us apart or affect us. Right? You have me. Anyone else at your office who is overworking you will be put to work cleaning this house by me. I’d like to see who could make my man upset or –’

It was your turn to grab her and kiss her full on the lips. You released her and looked into her eyes. Slowly, realising the irony of what the two of you had done, the two of you started giggling, which soon turned into uproarious laughter. You held hands and laughed until your throats were raw, finally coughing and hiccupping yourself back to consciousness.

‘There is one more thing we have yet to know, apart from how many of your office folks are like Alan,’ said Liana, taking both of your hands in hers.

‘What’s that?’ you asked, squeezing her hands gently and raising them to your lips to kiss them.

‘Consummating our relationship,’ she said in a much quieter tone, a deep blue blush spreading over her face. 

‘Oh?’ you said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Y-yes, indeed,’ she said, blushing harder and turning away. ‘I-I have needs of my own, and like you showed on the day we met, so do you.’ She held your hands tighter. ‘You – don’t need to worry or wonder how things work, us slimes have sex in the same way as humans. We have a vagina-shaped slit where our genitals would be on a human, and we have the wrong hole available if you want that. Of course, since we’re slimes, you can technically stick it in wherever you like and we would feel it. But, of course, I think we can do it normally, the traditional way, so you can enjoy it and feel good. We’ll experiment with the other positions and types of sex later, I do have some ideas –’

You placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her blushing face back to you. She smiled shyly and raised her hands to place them on yours, rubbing them gently. You leaned in to give her another, deeper kiss, your arms wrapped around her and sinking slightly into her gelatinous body.

‘We both will be making love for the whole night, sweetie,’ you told her. ‘And we both will learn to enjoy it in any position or orifice available. I don’t need to be gentle, but I will be. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you and was scared to ask. But that all changed tonight, doesn’t it?’

‘Y-yes,’ she said, her voice growing stronger and a little more confident at your reassurance. ‘I-I’m looking forward to this too, and I want it. I want you, my love. Let’s go upstairs. We’ll be there until dawn, I hope.’

You smiled at her and nod. ‘Yes. Let’s get to know each other more intimately than as a plate, forks, and spoons. Or a chair.’

She let out a snort of laughter. ‘I got similar orgasmic feelings from doing those as all shoggoths would, but it cannot compare to real sex. Shall we?’

‘With pleasure,’ you replied, standing up and taking her hands in your own, heading for the stairs.

As you walked with your new waifu to the bedroom, getting ready to have a long romantic night until morning when you fell asleep in exhaustion, you recalled all the good times you had when she was feeding you, cleaning up your house, and making sure you were well-equipped with food and drinks for work, your heart melting at her kindness and constant willingness to put you first. That was something she had never failed to do, even today when you were in grave danger.

If normal life happenings were so good with a shoggoth, you couldn’t wait to see how sex with them would be like. It would be the most mind-blowing, erotic experience of your life, with a waifu so willing to give you pleasure and see that you were satisfied. You promised yourself that you would give her everything she wanted, in bed and out of it.

As it turned out, it was an experience you never forgot, and your waifu cried out in multiple orgasms from your skilled ministrations which almost made her melt to the floor from all the pleasure she got. You were now hers, and she was yours. Nothing ever broke you apart, and nothing came between you again. She kept preparing your meals, cleaning up, and ensuring you had enough warm slime to give her to maintain her own.

Meidos do indeed make unbeatable waifus.

 

 

The End


End file.
